


And New Things

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Schrödinger's Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laslow notices something and... opens his mouth.





	And New Things

"New bedding?" Laslow questioned as he started tidying around Xander's quarters. At first, Xander hadn't wanted to move into the space that had been his father's, but it was finally starting to feel like it belonged to him. 

"This bed is larger," Xander replied. Laslow was supposed to be on house-arrest, again, though Xander was wise to Laslow's ways. Still, he'd promised punishment and he could at least pretend that it had happened if he did this. "And the nights are getting colder." 

"You'll have to find somebody to share with," Laslow noted. 

"An excellent suggestion, Laslow. Consider yourself volunteered."


End file.
